Time to Love
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: jasmine (Jessie) Potter always knew love was powerful. but she never realized how much time played into everything. That one visit from the future may have just changed her whole life. or maybe it was fate. time travel. Fem!Harry


I don't own Harry Potter

August 1999

Jasmine (Jessie) Eleanor Potter climbed into bed next to her husband curling into his arms she yawned and looked up into his amber eyes. "What made you love me?" she whispered.

"You did." He whispered burying his face in her hair.

"What?" she giggled.

He sighed and cupped her face bringing it up so that he could see her. "The day you were born I knew you were special no doubt about that by that time I was twenty one and thought I'd be alone forever. Don't get me wrong you yourself I never saw as anything but my best friend's daughter until you were seventeen. When the mating bond came into full effect but there was another you an older you."

"Are you trying to say that I time travel?"

"Yes." He whispered. "You time traveled the last time I saw the older you was the night before your seventeenth birthday that was three years ago." His eyes held a memory that she couldn't reach.

"And the first time I time traveled?" She looked up at him

"The day after you were born."

"That long?" Letty whispered.

"Yes that long. Remus thought back through all the years. He seemed to leave the room he was in and land in rooms he'd been staying in that August night in 1980 the night his whole world had changed.

August 1st 1980.

Remus Lupin sat staring at the daily prophet he stared at the tiny birth announcement on the second to last page.

Lily (Evans) Potter and James Potter are pleased to announce the birth of their daughter Jasmine Eleanor Potter. Born on the 31st of July 1980 Jasmine is the couples' only child.

Next to it another announcement caught his attention.

Alice ( Prewett) Logbottom and Frank Longbottom announce the birth of their son Neville Frank Longbottom born the 31st of July 1980.

Remus looked between the two announcements wondering if these two children would become friends. He knew it was a strong possibility giving that their mothers were friends. He couldn't believe it James and Lily parents it seemed like they'd just left Hogwarts. He was so lost in thinking of his best friend's new daughter that he was caught off guard by the clearing of a throat. He jumped up his wand pointed at the intruder. The paper fluttering to the floor. "Who are you?" He demanded.

She smiled secretively at him. As she walked towards him. "If I told you that you wouldn't believe me anyway. " she sighed sitting down into a chair. Her long black hair flowing around her shoulders as his green eyes flashed up at him. Green eyes that were so familiar. She reached down and picked the paper up off the floor. Her eyes scanning the same announcement that had held his attention so captive just moments before. "So I did come back to the right time." she muttered. "Good it worked."

Remus was stunned he felt frozen as he watched the woman in front of him fold the paper and place it on the desk.

"What in the world are you talking about the right time, what worked?" he demanded.

She looked at him a smile just brushing her lips. If I tell you a story do you promise to listen and not interrupt?"

"First prove to me you're not a death eater?" His wand was still pointed at her.

"And how prey tell am I to do that?"

"Well you seem to know me, even if I don't know you and you're here for a purpose so tell me something only I'd know."

"Oh now Remus John that could be dangerous you see people know more about you then you think and not everyone is a friend. "

"What in the bloody world do you mean by that?" he snapped.

"Just that sometimes you are to trusting, don't worry you're not the only one." She twirled around the room looking at everything around her. She turned back towards him nibbling her lip. Her lip popped free of her nibbling teeth as she looked straight into his eyes almost as if she could read his soul. It made him shiver.

She watched him if she had some Veritasurm she could take that but she wasn't even sure the potion was around in this time and she also knew that even if it was it had it's own flaws. There were things she could tell him that only she knew but then again maybe his younger counter part wouldn't even know the things she knew. She couldn't tell him something all three Marauders knew because even she wouldn't trust that. For if Peter knew it who knew who else knew. Even if Remus didn't know Peter was a traitor she wouldn't give Remus reason to distrust her later. She knew she had to get him to trust her now. That the future depended on this. She thought back on everything he'd ever told her. She sighed as she sat back down. "You never even told James, Sirius or Peter about the things you felt the first time you transformed at Hogwarts. How you stayed in the shrieking shack over a day after you'd transformed back because you still didn't trust yourself. How the night before the transformation you'd double and triple checked the lock to make sure it would hold because you were sure you would break through and end back up on Hogwarts ground and attack innocent children. You worried about that every time you transformed."

He gasped at her. Oh sure some of that could be pure speculation but how she knew he'd checked that lock he'd never told anyone about checking that lock. and he never would he was to ashamed of his werewolf side and ashamed all at once. James, Sirius and Peter knew a bit of what that was like but they didn't know it all yet somehow this woman in front of him did know and he wanted to know how. "Okay I believe you now please tell me who you are." He lowered his wand and sat down in the chair across from her.

"I'm Jasmine Potter Lupin but really everyone calls me Jessie." She smiled at him and he felt his jaw drop.

"What…what… what."

"Hmm seems you're at a last for words." She curled her feet up underneath herself. what you need to know is that I come from the year 2000 and yes we're married. I can't tell you any more than that and Remy I promise to be back just know that whatever happens I'm safe and you have a happy future. she walked over and kissed him on the cheek before she disappeared. Remus looked in shock at the spot she had just stood. He pinched himself. Could that really have happened? No he shook his head he just needed sleep he had to have just been sleep deprived. He got up and turned down the light as he headed to his room. Yes that's what he needed sleep. Lots of sleep.

August 1999

So I travel sometime next year." Jessie mused as she finished listening to her husband's story. "I wonder why what was so important why did you had to know then?"

"I think my dear it was so that I would know that I would not always be alone so I'd have something, someone to fight for. So I would know it was all worth it in the end. You forget I was all alone for years. Your parents dead Sirius in Azkaban."

"True." Jessie muttered sleepily. "but I can't believe you still didn't believe me." She smirked against his chest.

"Hey it was very strange." He protested but don't worry I believe you later. Oh I really do." He kissed her forehead.

"How much do I travel."

"A lot but that's a story for another time." he turned the light out beside them as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. As he slipped off to sleep he thought how different his life may have been if he hadn't gotten that first visit if he'd fought the bond or maybe it was the visits that had made the bond or if he would have fought the bond. He tried to think back to what the future Jessie may have told him in another time and place but sleep was clouding his mind to much.

A/N so this story will jump back and forth between present time and past time and I'm not sure how long it will be but I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
